Elf
An elf is one of the older sentient species that live on Edia, who were known for their high culture during the Mystic Era. Elves are omnivorous like a lot of sentient species such as humans, but their diet varies depending on their subspecies. Life cycle The elves probably have one of the slowest life cycles on Edia and will normally live up until roughly three or four thousand years depending on their subspecies and living conditions. Growing up It takes approximately ninety years for an elf to biologically grow to maturity, which may vary from one individual to another. An elf toddler is expecting to start uttering sounds and taking its first steps towards age three. At around age ten, children will stop sucking their thumb and will be very curious about their surrounding world. Around age twenty, they may exchange baby teeth for adult teeth. Emotionally, they'll develop self-esteem and start making friends. The final grow spurt usually comes at late 50s for girls and early 60s for boys, along with the individual's entrance of puberty. Emotionally, elf puberty is notably less stormy than the human equivalent, but it is still a period involving a lot of change and this will reflect in the growing elf's behavior. Coming of age In most countries were elves are a dominant sentient species, the legal age of adulthood is set to a hundred years or exactly one century. Because the number 100 is also quite special, it is common across most elf cultures to do a sort of feast here for the birthday elf. Adulthood An elf is considered an adult from around age a hundred until his or her death. Aging however varies individually, and it is a widely accepted theory that elves age faster during stressful periods in their life. Therefore, elves of the same age may not appear equally old, and even if one seems older than the other at one point, it could be the other way around several centuries later. Because of partners living together and being in the same situation however, their periods of faster and slower aging coincide. Old age Most elves will be of old age roughly between age 2800 and 3600, depending on their subspecies and the hability of their place of residence. Subspecies Montane Montane elves, or simply montane if clear from the context, are elves who prefer to live on higher grounds like mountains. Montane elves have a rather light, grey or brownish grey complexion. Their hair color may be middle gray to black, or grayish blue. Their eye color can also be a shade of blue—sometimes leaning to purple or teal— or gray—including white and black. The tilt of their ears is more sideways than nether or silvan elves. Nether Nether elves, also simply nether, are elves who live primarily underground or with settlements that vertically go both above and below the surface. Nether elves have a light to middle purple hue to their complexion. Their hair color is always dark, varying between black, dark gray or dark purple. Their eyes on the other hand are predominantly light and can be in nearly any color, with the exception of light orange or red. Nether ears tilt slightly upwards. Silvan Silvan elves or silvan are elves who live in overgrown areas, forests and woodlands, and sometimes close to rivers and lakes. Silvan elves maintain a vegetarian diet to the extent possible. The complexion of silvan elves has a light to middle green hue. Their hair color is most often dark brown or black, but can also be dark green or gray. Their eyes are most often in a shade of brown or green, but can also be some shades of blue. Like Nether elves, silvan ears tilt a bit upwards. Planar Planar elves or planar are elves who live in open areas. Elven cities are most often built by planar elves. Planar elves maintain an exclusively vegetarian diet. Planar elves are roughly of a caucasian to light brown complexion. Their hair color ranges from blond to light to dark brown. Their eye color is most frequently brown or grey, but can be a dimmed green too. Like montane elves' ears, planar elves have ears that are tilted sideways. Category:Species